Heart Ache
by Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna
Summary: The Doctor feels responsible for the problems that Voyager had gotten into in the episode when he had the day dreams and decides to be the way he uses to be, a simple hologram. On hold until further notice.
1. Default Chapter

Heart Ache  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Voyager and I don't know who does.   
  
The Doctor felt sad as he typed commands into sick bay's computer. But he could not back down from his decision. After what had happened he would not havebeen surprised to find out that he did not have any friends at all. All he had to do now was make sure all the senior officers got the data pads that had his good-bye to them. The Captain's and Chakotay's were easy, he handed them the data pads when he gave them his report. He gave Tom Paris his data pad and told him that it was a new holoprogram but he told Tom not to run it until 08:00. He gave Seven hers and told her that it was some music that she should listen at 08:00. It continued like that for every one else he gave his good-bye to. Tuvok's was on tactical data the alien had given to him while the alien was in his daydream. Harry Kim's was a jazz song he found by accident. He had listened to it and found it quite good, and thought Harry should listen to the song when he got up in the morning. B'Elanna Torres's was information on the alien's vessel from the same alien that was in his daydream. Neelix's was information about aliens The Doctor thought Neelix would be interested in, ones that specialized in the culinary arts. With that accomplished, The Doctor made the final preparations to security codes that Seven had thought up but he had programed his own twist into the codes.  
  
'Now what's left? I gave everyone my good-bye. Put my 'special' security codes in place and made sure no one would be able to bypass them. Made sure the computer would delete my personality subroutines as soon I deactivate myself so I will be a simple hologram. That's it I think.' The Doctor prepared himself to deactivate.  
  
"Hold it right there Doctor," said some one behind him and he had good idea who it was. He recognized the voice and besides, it was the only person who would read the data pad ahead of time.  
  
"Hello Seven, have you come to say good-bye because there is nothing you can say to make change my mind," said The Doctor. He turned around to face Seven only to find all the senior officers in sick bay.  
  
"What are you all doing here, don't tell you are all injured," The Doctor exclaimed.  
  
"No, but when my chief medical officer decides to commit holographic suicide I have to wonder what happen to him to make him do that," said Janeway in a calm voice.  
  
"It was my fault that the ship and the crew were nearly destroyed because of my stupid daydreams. This way I can make sure that something along those lines never happens again," The Doctor explained to the officers, hoping they would go away so he could do what he needed to in peace.  
  
"So you didn't read Lieutenant Torres report that she gave you?" ask Seven.  
  
'What report?' The Doctor thought. "I did not get any report Seven. Don't try and blame my daydreams on the aliens, those are my fault," The Doctor said sadly.  
  
"Uhhh, is that what B'Elanna had in her hand, hehe, sorry," said Tom nervously.  
  
"Sorry for what, Mister Paris?" The Doctor asked Tom.  
  
"Well I need a extra data pad to put dates on to remind me when B'Elanna's and mine's anniversary was so when she came into my room she dropped a data pad and I thought it was a copy of her things-to-do-list that she looks at to remind herself of what she needs to do," explained Tom. "So I kind of. . . deleted it and used it as a special date calendar."  
  
"Is this some kind of joke, Mister Paris, because if it is not funny! You always get me into so many situations that probably amused you! It's because of you the one person I have fallen in love with thinks I do not have true feelings for her and does not love me!" exclaimed The Doctor angrily.  
  
"And who might that be Doctor?" Janeway asked. She figured she might have found the way to talk him out of his little suicide mission.  
  
"I can not say Captain, for I fear she will not believe me," The Doctor said sadly. "It is a rather, personal matter anyway."  
  
"Can you narrow it down for us so we see if she does not really love you," asked Seven secretly hoping that the person the Doctor loved did not love him, so she could tell The Doctor of her feelings of love for him. She never suspected she was the one he loved.  
  
"She never got a chance to have a good childhood, she feels like she will never fit in because of her origins, and she has the most beautiful voice and she knows about her voice because I have told her that her voice is beautiful," The Doctor said sadly hoping that Seven never figured out he was describing her.  
  
"Holy cow Doc, don't tell me your still in love with Seven!" Tom exclaimed.  
  
If glares could kill Tom Paris would be six feet under and pushing up daisies with the glare The Doctor was giving him. "Thank you Mister Paris for shouting out a secret I entrusted you with, and to answer your question, yes I am still in love with Seven," The Doctor said angrily to Tom. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was about to deactivate myself."  
  
Seven was shocked, the person she thought did not love her really did love her. She felt bad because she put him through a lot after the Ambassador's party and she wanted to tell him about her feelings and thought this was the best time to tell him before he continued with his suicide mission and then her life would not be worth living. "I wish you had told me sooner Doctor, you would have saved yourself a lot of hurt," Seven said coolly as she walked up to The Doctor in a seductive way.  
  
"If you're doing what I think you're doing, let us leave so you two can have some peace," said Janeway as she guided all the senior officers to the Sickbay exit so Seven could talk to The Doctor alone.  
  
Once they were alone Seven went up to The Doctor and said, "There is something I have to say. Let me tell you this and then I will leave you alone to do what you want. Doctor, you have always been there for me and you helped me get to know my human side. I first thought you were the best friend I could ever wanted. But when you tried to teach me how to date so I could find the perfect mate, I didn't know the perfect mate was right in front of me until I read your good-bye letter. I felt like some one had rip out a important piece me and it was then I realized I loved you with all my heart and I am sorry I caused you pain."  
  
The Doctor looked at Seven with a shocked looked. 'She loves me, she really loves me. But what if this ruse to stop me from deleting my personality. I don't know what I should believe,' The Doctor stood, shocked, as Seven waited for some kind of reply.  
  
A/N: I'm so evil. My first Star Trek: Voyager fic and I give people a cliffy. Muhahahaha. If I get five reviews I'll continue this. Read & Review. Plus I finally got a beta reader. Thanks Skeleton for being my beta reader. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Sorry, can't continue just yet. I need to see the episode Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy and Flesh and Blood Part 2 to get reinspired. Also I'm making a new fic. It has no name and hasn't got off the ground yet but I have brain storm. Q shows when the Doctor is refused shore leave to a medical convention and offers to make the Doctor a Q. That too will be a D/7 (Down with C/7, what were Paramount Pictures thinking when they made that couple, (shudders) Forever with J/C and D/7) well that's it for me. Now I have a beta reader. Thanks Skeleton for being my beta reader. This will be deleted when I have made chapter two. 


End file.
